What Happened to Sunday?
by Nonexistent321
Summary: Volume 1. Two weeks after they found Monday and discovered her secret, they continued to live a normal (is it even normal?) life again. Until this time, the youngest lovable Sunday is the one who disappeared.
1. Sunday Gone Missing

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own What Happened to Monday  
** **I love the movie even if I hated how my favorite characters died T_T. So now am writing a fic.**

 **A/N: Sorry if OOC, this is how I feel like writing them. Aaaand, they ain't mine. Plus there aren't much characters so mostly we'll see Cayman, the Sisters, Adrien, Eddie, Terrence, the douchebag and the rest I made them up.**

 **Summary:** Two weeks after they found Monday and discovered her secret, they continued to live a normal (is it even normal?) life again. Until this time, the youngest lovable Sunday is the one who disappeared.

 **Chapter 001: Sunday Gone Missing  
Sunday Evening**

Two weeks have passed since Monday went missing and was found, along with her secret relationship with Adrien Knowles that's already ongoing for two months! She's been seeing him once a week and she's even been in bed with him without telling them or showing them her account of the day. The secret was hidden well if she hadn't been missing. And now it's been a running gag to the sisters to tease their eldest sibling about it.

They all stay in one apartment and just do their own thing while waiting for the current Karen Settman to come home. There's the dining room on the left, going forward to the north and there's the kitchen. On the right there's the study room and the computer located between the study room and the living room. In between was a free space where the walls are covered with shelves and in the middle the path leads to their secret door where they hide just in case visitors come in. On the second floor, Thursday and Friday's room and the attic.

Tuesday and Wednesday stays together in one room, Saturday and Sunday whille Monday has a room of her own. Must be a privilege as the eldest child. She had her privacy but even if she had her own room now, with her secret revealed, it didn't feel as reassuring as before.

Monday was reminiscing her time with Adrien. She haven't flirted with him for two weeks now. They see each other on his usual Monday shifts but she could not do anything else. She's under tight surveillance until she's proven to them that no matter how much she loves Adrien, she'd never betray her sisters. ' _Haven't any of them fallen in love with anyone before?_ ' she pondered on the thought.

Surely for the past 30 years that they all spent, there's at least a first crush for Friday, an affair with a married man for Saturday or unrequited feelings for a bureau agent for Sunday. Then again, _she_ was the one who fell in love with a bureau agent. Not them.

Thinking about it, none of them ever opened up about loving anyone, whether just being flirtatious of to be serious. Maybe Saturday gets to brag all the time about how handsome men are flocking around her like hungry dogs or Sunday saying that there are a few guys showing interest in her (to which everyone quickly and _violently_ reacted-protective older sisters mode-to this statement) or Wednesday saying she feels attracted to a guy (in a way that she wants to beat him up if he dares hurt her feelings - not exactly the romantic kind of thing).

' _Is it really just me?_ ' Monday can't help but be bothered of that fact - if it were a fact.

Gazing at the round clock on the wall, she noticed that it was already passed 7. She tapped a finger on her chin as she meditated why she feels as if something were off about the time. "Sunday." she mumbled as she got up her bed and went to the living room.

She heard something in the living room so hurried up, ' _Oh no, Sunday please, don't tell me...'_ as she arrived in the living room, she sees that Saturday was standing on the couch, holding a dualshock controller in her hand as she raised both arms in victory. Wednesday was mumbling curses as she sat on the carpet, passing the controller to Tuesday who gladly took it from her. Monday glanced on the wall, seeing a large text flashed on the wall, "You Win".

"Oh hey Monday, done sulking already?" Tuesday greets.

"You just missed my big win." Saturday chirped, still doing her triumphant pose and sticking a tongue out at Wednesday who cracked her knuckles now. "I guess I have more talent than I seem."

Monday then felt someone hold her by her shoulder and she was startled by this, resulting for her to jump back in surprise, unknowingly startling Friday who was behind her. Friday drops the papers in her hand and everyone stared at the scene. Thursday just got down from her room when she saw this. "I'm sorry Friday." Monday managed to say as she knelt down to pick up the stuff that Friday dropped. Friday hurried, while panicking, helped Monday pick it all up.

"It's okay, I uh, I was surprised you left your room early." Friday tells her.

"You seem jumpy tonight, what's the matter?" Wednesday asked the eldest sister who stared at the scribbles and drabble on one of the papers she picked up, seeing that one of them seemed like a story of some sort.

"You write?" Monday says, ignoring the question asked her, and hands the papers back to Friday who snatched it fast.

"Isn't it a bit late already?" Thursday interjects to get everyone's attention. Friday hugged the papers close to her and muttered her thanks to Monday before going to one of the shelves to hide the papers in between pages. "Sunday should've been here by now."

Everyone turned to the clock this time, excluding Monday, seeing that it was already _7:19_ pm. "You're right, Sunday is _never_ late." Tuesday agreed. "She normally comes home between 6 and 7 pm."

"So she's late for about twenty minutes," Saturday said with a shrug, "maybe she just decided to stay a little late for once."

"Shut up and sit down, Saturday." Monday scolds the woman who forgot that she was still standing by the couch and sat down, allowing her butt to bounce on the soft cushion, her feet beside Wednesday who pushed it away.

Thursday looks out the window, taking a peek at the streets below. "It's unlike Sunday to do this." She says and Monday couldn't agree more. It was the reason why she was bothered by the time earlier. It was because their baby sister still haven't come home. And it's just like Thursday said, it's very _unlike Sunday_ to be out late. "Maybe if it were Saturday or Tuesday we wouldn't worry like this."

"Why do I feel offended when I heard that?" Saturday asked herself a loud, now sitting in a lotus position on the couch but the tips of her toes are touching and tickling Wednesday's neck since she was leaning on the couch. Wednesday shot her a glare to intimidate her. But the latter merely smiled at her.

"Maybe Sunday fell in love and decided a one-night-stand with a guy." Tuesday offered and everyone gasped.

Wednesday hits her sister lightly by the arm, Thursday and Monday leaned close to Tuesday to send her menacing stares while Saturday clicked her tongue at her orange-haired sister and Friday shaking her head in denial of the statement. It was as if it was an impossible thought or that the thought itself was _offending_ their baby sister. She was as innocent as a child, as pure as a virgin maiden would be and it would take all six of them to approve a guy (if ever she _did_ fall in love with someone) before anyone would touch her.

Tuesday shrunk beside Wednesday, grabbing a pillow to hide her face in shame that those words left her mouth in the first place. "It was merely a thought." she wanted to justify.

"You mean like it's What-Happened-To-Monday all over again?" Wednesday tells her and she nods. "If that's the case, should we-"

"Oh hell no! We are _not_ going to wait for a day before we try and search for her!" Monday and Thursday said in unison. It was surprisingly one of the few things they had in common and one that they don't argue about. Protecting Sunday. The two stared at each other when they realized they said they same thing, they would've been so identical if it weren't for their hair and personality.

Saturday groaned and allowed herself to lean on Friday's lap as soon as Friday sat beside her. "This is it. We're all reaching puberty and one-by-one, we'll ALL _have_ our moments that we'll disappear and do it with a guy. Do you think Sunday also has weird fantasies about getting choked during-" she commented and chuckled on the last part but she stopped when, this time, everyone's eyes darted on her. "Monday had **unexpectedly** had _these_ fantasies. I would be more surprised that Sunday also had these dreams deep inside."

"And you don't?" Monday retorts but the latter shook her head proudly. They all do not believe her.

"Yeah I honestly did not expect it from Monday. I mean, she's _Ms. Perfect_!" Thursday agreed. "Then again, I guess she wasn't as _perfect_ as we thought she is." finally she's able to do a low-burn on Monday, letting out a smirk of victory towards the eldest.

But Tuesday finally _un-hid_ herself from the pillow and gazed on one of her sisters. "What would be more surprising is if Friday had erotic fantasies as well," She winked at Friday whose eyes widened at the accusation.

"I never had such fantasies." Friday defends.

This time, Saturday just had an idea as her eyes sparkled at the sudden thought. Her feet pokes Wednesday by the cheek, "I got one! Just in case all of us wants to be dominated by our lovers, Wednesday would be the _total_ opposite. She'd _totally_ dominate the guy!" she exclaimed and this time Wednesday did not ignore her and grabs her feet to tickle her. Saturday began to squirm and laugh. "Stop it!"

"Okay enough about my BDSM fantasies," Monday scolds, not wanting to delve further into the topic. "We've got to think of something to find Sunday. Maybe she didn't meet a guy, there's also a chance that she got held up or something." she tried to explore other possibilities that they haven't thought of yet.

"Well, tomorrow is your day." Thursday says and everyone was quiet as they looked up at their big sis. "Be our big sister and prove to us that you will never _abandon_ us." she challenged. Monday saw the looks in everyone's eyes, the hidden feelings and unspoken thoughts are all written in their eyes. Despite being all-grown up now, she'd look at them all like little girls, looking up to her to protect them.

Tuesday was the second eldest, irresponsible in some ways but they can always count on her to give them good food and cool gadgets whenever she'd come home. But right now, she was looking at Monday's eyes, being hopeful that she doesn't have to be the only big sister among them. She wants to trust in Monday and she wants to learn from Monday. Wednesday wasn't one to show much worried expression or fear, but her eyes also give her true feelings away. She respects Monday and she cares about everyone like a big sister would but she would never take Monday's place and try to be on top. In the end, despite her strong visage, she's still a softy on the inside.

Among all sisters, Thursday was the one that Monday clashed with the most, probably because she's the troublemaker of them all. The most memorable thing she did was sneaking out while it was Saturday's turn to leave the house and comes back with no left index finger. It was the worse night of their lives because they all had to suffer for what Thursday had done. As time had passed, no one mentions it unless it was a pretty heated argument. But this time, despite the hatred and irritation, Monday saw that Thursday was also looking for her big sister to be there and care for them.

Then there's Friday, as fragile as a glass. She isn't as confident as Saturday (or maybe Saturday had too much confidence), as brave as Wednesday, as strong as Thursday or as wild as Tuesday. But she is as unique as the rest of them. And right now, Monday could see that she's probably the one who is scared the most regarding Sunday's absence tonight and there's no one to run to but her big sister, just like she'd do when she was younger. And lastly, Saturday. Even though she's the prettiest of them all (has nothing to do with this situation), she's also scared but she's a pretty good actress that she can hide it well. Maybe not as good if Monday could see through it though.

Her sister _needs_ her. That's why, "I won't abandon Sunday or any of you." she says, a few them seemed relieved, " _I promise_." The moment she promised, the anxiety in the atmosphere faded almost immediately. Just a few words from her and all is well for them. That's how _strong_ and _powerful_ her words are for them.

Tomorrow is her day, she needs to prepare herself.

* * *

Later that same night, everyone was asleep, except Monday.

She couldn't bring herself to sleep, she couldn't find peace. She loves Adrien and she's been itching to see him again, perhaps be able to hold his hand or be kissed by him like the usual, but right now she wasn't sure if she could still spend enough time with him. She only has 13 to 15 hours max to figure out where Sunday could've been. Her GPS locator was off, they can't reach her phone but they left messages, she was just gone.

Monday got up and passed by the living room before heading to the kitchen to brew herself some coffee. Total opposite of what she's supposed to do if she wants to sleep. But she was able to glance at a figure lying down the couch.

"Saturday?" she took a guess and she heard a soft moan from under the blanket. "What are you doing here?" Saturday removed the blanket from her face and took a peek, seeing that it was only Monday.

"I don't want to sleep alone." she says.

It reminded Monday (of what she hadn't forgotten) that Sunday is _missing_. She's Saturday's roommate and now she doesn't want to sleep alone. "You can sleep in my room." she offered. "I couldn't sleep anyway." Monday's _never_ offered her room to anyone. Perhaps to Sunday once in a blue moon but never to someone like Saturday so she was caught in surprise by this sudden offer.

Saturday wrapped her sister in an embrace, "Please don't leave us."

Monday knew that everyone was afraid that she'd choose Adrien over them. She was the eldest and her decision makes a difference, a huge impact to their lives. She returned the embrace and kissed her sister on the crown of her head, "I won't. And I'll bring Sunday back, everything will be the same again."


	2. Starting on a Bloody Monday

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own What Happened to Monday  
** **  
A/N: Sorry if OOC, this is how I feel like writing them. Aaaand, they ain't mine. Plus there aren't much characters so mostly we'll see Cayman, the Sisters, Adrien, Eddie, Terrence, the douchebag and the rest I made them up.**

 **Chapter 002: Starting on a Bloody Monday  
Monday Morning**

"Tuesday, I'm going to be late! Open up!"

Monday continuously knocked on the bathroom door that was locked for almost ten minutes now. Monday was holding on her towel, impatiently tapping her foot on the floor when Wednesday came over, yawning and holding a bottle of water in hand. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Someone knows how to fix this darned door right? Just in case someone knocks it down?" Monday asked and her sister nods as she opened the cover of the bottle of water in her hand.

"Yeah, I think Thursday can fix it."

"Then break it down for me, will you?"

As soon as those words left Monday's lips, Wednesday's mouth was left agape, the bottle falling on the floor and the water being spilled. She did not expect hearing it from the oh-so-perfect Monday. Probably because she wasn't one to request or demand anything like this. She stood frozen, blinking in awe of her big sister who was awaiting her response.

"Will you do it, Wednesday?" Monday asked again to snap her out of her train of thought.

"Of course." She managed to say and stretched her arms a bit, walking in front of the bathroom door and gave herself a warm-up. "Okay, make sure you step back Tuesday." She warned before yelling a loud HAH! and kicking the door down.

The door falls down, catching the attention of the rest of the sisters. Monday and Wednesday saw their sister leaning on the corner of the bathroom beside the toilet. "Tuesday!" they both scream and ran inside to check her condition. Monday was the first to arrive and shoved Tuesday's hair behind her ear so she can see the orange-haired woman's face clearly.

They heard footsteps coming, the rest must've heard the door breaking down. "Is she alright?" Wednesday asked, worried that Tuesday's complexion's gone pale.

Monday observed her sister, seeing that Tuesday was still breathing but it was rather weak. She then placed a hand on Tuesday's forehead, "She's got a fever." She announced. The footsteps grew louder and she knew the rest of her sisters arrived to see the scene.

"What happened to Tuesday?" Thursday asked since she was the one in front, Saturday right beside her and Friday was behind them, holding her head like she usually does when she's afraid or nervous.

"She's fine, she just got a fever." Monday tells them but they all eyed the toilet left unflushed. They see the content of what Tuesday vomitted. A mix of yellow, orange and brown that they could not understand. "Maybe she just had too much drugs to take." She assumed.

"I'm not cleaning that up." Saturday chirped when she saw it, peeking only with her head so she can disappear faster just in case they start pointing a finger of who's in charge of cleaning the bathroom that day. Because she was second youngest, she ends up getting ordered a lot. "Maybe the one who broke the door down should clean it up." She eyed Wednesday who turned to them speechless.

"What?"

"Help me get her to bed." Monday tells Thursday who helped her carry Tuesday out of the bathroom. Saturday and Friday gave room as they pass by. "Sat, prepare the ice cubes. And get me thick blankets." She begins to order and the said sister hurried to do as she said, "Fri, go see if Tuesday's got any meds in her bunk. And get a glass of water for her." She added and Friday left to do it as well. When Monday saw Wednesday exit the bathroom holding the door, "Clean up the mess and don't forget to put the door back up."

"It's a little slippery here, Mon." Thursday warned when she stepped on the water that Wednesday spilled not long ago. "Don't forget to mop here, Wednesday." She added as they left.

Wednesday was at loss for words at the amount of work they dumped on her. She said nothing to complain and puts the door on the side of the doorframe so she can get some tools and the mop but then Saturday peeked her head from the end of the hall, grinning at her. "So there _are_ other things you are good at. Other than kickboxing."

"Go screw yourself, Saturday."

The latter giggled and left. Wednesday groaned and remembered that she was going to get a mop.

* * *

"First Sunday goes missing and now Tuesday gets sick." Monday ranted as she made Tuesday comfortable in bed and fixing the pillows before Thursday puts Tuesday on the bed. "Get her new clothes." She says and Thursday opened the cabinet to get some clothes.

"You should get ready to investigate. You're wasting time here. We got her covered." Thursday suggested. She has a point. Sunday is still missing and they couldn't waste time. Whether or not Sunday got herself in trouble or if she really found herself a man to love, they needed to know.

"I made a promise not to abandon any of you. I'm not leaving until—"

"She's going to be okay." Thursday assured her with a firm tone. The two locked their eyes on each other. It was like looking at themselves in the mirror if it wasn't for their hair differences. "It's just like you told us whenever you'd leave. Whenever you are not around everyone is a big sister towards each other. But right now Sunday is the one who needs you the most."

"I'm going to agree with you this time, _sis_." Monday says, not noticing that she was smiling as she said the last word. But Thursday saw it and it was the first time in months she's seen Monday smile in her presence again.

"Just don't get too distracted with _him_. I know you love him. But now isn't the time." Thursday decided to bring it up. Monday seems to be in the mood anyways, maybe she's also open to talk about it even just for a short time. She was quite nervous that maybe it was not the right moment but if Monday blurts a negative reply, she will do her best not to retaliate for Sunday and Tuesday's sake.

To her surprise, Monday chuckled softly. "I love him the same way I love my sisters." She says openly. "Please handle things from here." She said before walking towards the exit, passing by Friday who just got in, holding a glass of water and a pill in hand, "Fri, you'll be my eyes and ears outside alright?"

"Of course."

* * *

"…beneath the tall tree, while night comes on gently, dark like me." Monday heard Eddie was reading that same writing by the ' _jazz king of Harlem_ ' as he keeps saying so. She forced a smile before facing the friendly guard by the reception.

"Langston Hughes again, Eddie?" Monday greeted. "You sound like a broken record."

"And a good day to you too, ma'am." Eddie greeted back as Monday leaves the building.

Seeing that rain was pouring down, she was relieved to have brought an umbrella with her. She was walking towards the gate where she will see Adrien again. She's already memorized his shifts and where he would be everyday. Monday mornings he'll be right there at the gate to work and greet her. He also had the same shift on that same gate on a Wednesday evening but luckily enough, Wednesday goes home real late because of an extra session at the gym.

Thanks to the hidden camera that Friday gave her, the sisters can see what she sees and hear what she hears. They can communicate with her through the earpiece she was also given.

"I'm almost at the gate. Can't I at least flirt with him a little?" Monday tried to negotiate, knowing that Thursday will be the one calling the shots here. "I miss him."

"You can, if you confirmed that he haven't seen Sunday. Otherwise you'd look like a fool." Thursday warned and Monday was in disbelief. She hadn't thought of that. It would be really dangerous if Adrien were to meet Sunday, especially that Adrien would assume Sunday is the Karen Settman he knows—which is actually Monday—and he might do the kinky stuff to Sunday not meant for her.

Monday was stuck in this thought as she head for the gate, "Don't be too harsh on her." She heard Saturday say. "Love is sweet but it can also be bitter."

Monday took a deep breath, ignoring her sisters for a while and walking for the gate. But as she approached the gate, she was surprised to see two different guards standing there and none of them is her beloved Adrien Knowles. "Guys, Adrien isn't here." She notified them and the sisters looked back at the screen to confirm this. "Is that a problem?"

" _Big_." Saturday said. Monday couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or referencing to some sexual related joke.

"It's a _big_ problem, Monday." Thursday repeats. "This just strengthens our suspicion that he has something to do with Sunday's disappearance."

"Did you have any plans of running away with him perhaps?" Saturday notioned. It was a thought worth thinking about, maybe Adrien decided to snatch the wrong Karen Settman away.

"Hold on, I'll try to find his location." Friday offered as she began to type on the keyboard, gulping as she did. "Assuming the chip you slipped into his wristwatch is still there."

"Or maybe he got in trouble because of that chip." Saturday continued to share her thoughts.

Monday ignored them for a moment, putting on her usual face as she greeted the guards. There was no way that Adrien would be behind Sunday's disappearance, he'd never force her to come with him if Sunday were to reject to come with him, furthermore the responsible baby sister of theirs would've called or leave a message.

While watching Monday converse with the guards, being chosen to be questioned a few questions, Wednesday arrives at the living room. "Hey Tuesday is awake." She tells them. "She's hungry."

"You should make her some soup. She loves mushrooms." Saturday tells her, beaming.

"Sat, you cook." Thursday says, her eyes still locked on the screen. "We don't need Wednesday breaking something in the kitchen either."

"For the record, Monday told me to kick that door down." Wednesday said in her defense.

 _="Yes I did."=_ Monday confirmed when she heard Wednesday's voice. She already went passed the gate and is on her way to work, walking casually. _="But it would be better if Saturday does the cooking and you go watch over Tuesday. Make sure she stays in bed."=_

"You heard the man." Thursday affirmed.

Wednesday didn't have a voice in this conversation at all. She sighed and walked back to Monday's room where Tuesday was resting while Saturday went to the kitchen to cook something for her sick sister. Yes food was running out but it was a protocol to give a fair amount of their share of the food to the one in need.

* * *

Arriving at the office, Monday finds herself in an elevator where the douchebag was. They were going on the same floor so it would be a _fun_ ride up there.

Jerry's been looking at her with that stupid grin across his face and it was really annoying. Monday wasn't the only one annoyed though, the rest of the sisters feels the same resentment towards him. Especially when he tried to kiss Thursday one time at Harry's and attempted to grope on Wednesday on another day (thank goodness his attempt happened on a Wednesday!). Thursday kicked him in the groin and Wednesday broke his finger in those days, earning a lot of hate from him because of that.

Now he's got this conclusion that _Karen Settman_ is a frigid robot who only lives to work and not even care of screwing anyone. He built up his own rivalry towards Karen, aiming to get the promotion he knew that Karen Settman wanted.

"Hello Karen." he spoke to break the silence between them. "You know I've been meaning to ask but, do you ever get _sick_? It's just really weird, you know?" he asked and chucked at his question. "You show up at work, looking the same like yesterday. You never miss work either. What's your secret. hmm? Mind sharing it to the rest of us so we'd try to be more like a frickin' robot like you?"

Monday merely glared at this douchebag and waited for the elevator door to open so she can leave. She could not stand that guy!

 _="If that were me I would've punched the lights out of him."=_ she heard Thursday say. She wanted to tell her sister that she would've done the same but right now she is worried of Sunday. If _Karen Settman_ is to attract too much attention, then wherever Sunday is right now, she'd be affected by this. That's why Monday had to keep herself cool. _="Thank goodness this happened on Monday's watch."=_ she heard Friday mumble, making Monday smile.

When Monday entered her office, she sat down the chair and stared at the tablet for a bit.

= _"What's wrong?"=_ Thursday asked her when she saw through the camera that Monday wasn't moving.

"This is exactly where and how I left the tablet on this desk." she says and Thursday scoffed. "It's as if she didn't touch this at all." when Monday heard her sister scoff on the other end, she frowned. "I know there's no work on a Sunday but she said she'd be here to organize the office."

 _="Maybe she suddenly thought that it wasn't such a good idea to waste her time organizing the office."=_ Saturday opined. But it would be unlike Sunday to go back on her word.

"Our only lead would be Adrien or Jerry." Monday hypothesized and no one disagreed with her, thinking the same thing. "If not then the worst-case scenario would be C.A.B. capturing her first." she said and the sisters who heard this felt anxious at the possibility of the statement. "But until there are no agents barging in the apartment, we can assume we're safe."

Monday leaves the office and hurried to Harry's Bar where she assumed Sunday could've went to, even if again it would be unlike their baby sister to be in such a place.

"Hey, did I come by last night?" Monday asked the girl over the counter. "Got a few drinks perhaps?"

The girl merely smiled at her. "If there's a day I don't see you here it's on a Sunday." she chirped and gave Monday a glass of tequila. "Your Monday order, Ms. Settman." she says, already familiar _Karen Settman_ 's different orders every week.

Monday tensed at the mention of her name but she hid it well with a smile and takes the glass, "Thanks." she says and drank it in one gulp before leaving the bar.

= _"Well that went... well."=_ Saturday says. _="Sunday would never obviously go to such a place."=_

 _="She could be at church again. Or some children charity thing."=_ Thursday thought aloud making Saturday giggle and Friday nodding in agreement. Some places are not open on weekends and most especially on a Sunday so there are less places that Sunday can go and hangout.

"Friday, can you search up the list of places that's open on Sundays?" Monday suggested to lessen the places that she'd have to search. Saturday whoa'd at the idea, clapping weakly while Thursday shook her head with a smile. Monday was a quick-thinker, always being able to come up with something fast. "Then we can cross out the obvious places that Sunday doesn't go to."

They heard Friday type like crazy, a series of numbers and letters flashing on the screen, scrolling upwards in seconds. Whether there was a pattern or some sort of combination to this, the two sisters could not tell what it exactly meant. List of addresses appeared across the screen, and about 68% on the list was being crossed off in milliseconds.

Wednesday joins them and stood behind Friday, "What do we have?" she asked and patted her sister by the head. "Did Monday find her yet?"

"She just went to places where Sunday obviously doesn't go to." Saturday teased and she was sure the eldest heard about this so she kept her mouth shut. "So how's Tuesday?"

"She ate the soup and fell back to sleep again." Wednesday replied. "She'll be eating pot brownies again before we know it."

 **Ping!** The sound caught their attention as the remaining locations on the list was the ones opened on a Sunday. "Good job Fri." Thursday compliments as she leaned close to the screen to read. "But we still need to cross out the places that Sunday wouldn't go to."

"Give me a list that's near my location while you can check the surveillance of the far away hangouts." Monday suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Thursday said sarcastically, "if you want Friday to do all the work." she added, making Saturday snort at the background and Friday look up at her sister in surprise. Wednesday just pats her by the shoulder to comfort her.

"She could be kidding." she comforted.

" _Could_ be?" Friday repeats, unsure if it was comforting to hear at all.

.

.

.


	3. Unfortunate Events on a Tuesday (pt 1)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own What Happened to Monday  
** **  
A/N: Sorry if OOC, this is how I feel like writing them.**

 **Warning! This is kinda Rated M.**

 **Chapter 003: Unfortunate Tuesday of Events (part 1)  
Monday Evening**

Monday goes home, disappointed with the results of her investigation. She literally spent her whole time outside of work to go to places she's never been to in search of her missing baby sister and yet there was not even a single clue that leads to Sunday's location.

She leaves her bag on the couch and sat on her respective chair and the rest of the sisters surrounded her. "Nothing?" they asked.

"It's like she disappeared without a trace." she said skeptically. It sounds impossible but it's actually happening now. Even if she had a clue of Adrien's new shifting schedule, how would it help?

Wednesday exhaled, trying to stay calm. But a thought struck her, what if? "What if the bureau took care of her silently and now they're only waiting for the right moment to pounce on us?" they all turn to her.

"If they took Sunday then they would've taken me too." Monday said to cross off that ridiculous thought that the bureau had something to do with it.

"Are we back with blaming this all on Adrien then?" Thursday asked and Monday shot her a glare. "He's missing and so is Sunday. What could that mean?" she pointed out the strong facts that they have.

Saturday cleared her throat though, wanting to get their complete attention all on her. "The biggest question now is that, which one of us will go out tomorrow?" she shared to them what she's been thinking. "Tuesday is not feeling well. I doubt she can start working tomorrow." she added and everyone heaved a deep sigh. This adds to their problems.

"I'm going." Thursday was the first to volunteer.

"No, let me do it." Wednesday countered. She was next after Tuesday anyway, why not let her do the part instead?

Saturday was about to volunteer as well but Monday slammed a fist on the table, "I'll take Tuesday's turn." Monday said sternly but this was not welcomed by her sisters who reacted negatively about this.

"You'll just waste your time again. I'm the best shot at this." Thursday says irritably. Her confidence to find Sunday is her motivation to speak.

"What if we draw lots?" Friday offered, she shivered when every sister locked their eyes on her and she shrugged to shrug off the anxiety, "It's fair that way." she supplemented.

"We're going to draw lots." Monday said as her final decision, agreeing to Friday's suggestion. "I know we all want to go out, but it can't be done by this."

"What if we ask Tuesday instead? It's her day after all." Saturday proposed differently.

.

.

.

"I want Friday to take my day." Tuesday says and Saturday buried her face on the blanket at Tuesday's feet while Wednesday hits her head on the wall. Monday and Thursday surround their sister for a little interrogation while Friday stared at her sister in shock. "You asked me, that's my decision."

"Yes but-"

"Look, if by some miracle Friday found you," she points at Monday, "on your little five-night-stand with that bureau on a random hotel to which she visited as part of her sideline to fix surveillance cameras, then I am hoping that again another miracle is to happen if we send her out there." Tuesday told them what was on her mind so they don't have to argue.

"It's not a miracle Tuesday, that was _luck_." Thursday parried.

Friday nods in agreement with her sister. She had no idea Monday and Adrien would be in _that_ hotel in the first place. It can't happen again. Unless she's fated to discover another surprising reveal. "I can't do your day."

"Of course you can, you have my blessing!" Tuesday teased. "Just trust your big sisters to have your back." she encouraged.

* * *

In the evening, while the other sisters are asleep and Friday trying to calm herself in the living room, Monday and Thursday were having a serious conversation in the eldest's room.

"You what?!"

"Shh. I couldn't tell this in front of the others. Especially not Friday." Monday says with a small voice. "She'll freak out if she finds out that Adrien's shift is moved to her day."

"That prick... he's targeting us. He knows who the fragile ones are." Thursday assumed. "First he got Sunday and now he's going for-"

"We don't know that." however, Adrien's lover disagrees to the possible fact. "It could be a coincidence. That's why I'm going to take Friday's turn this week. See if I can get any information from Adrien when we meet." before Thursday is about to retort another reply, "Please. If there's anyone who knows how to deal with Adrien. That's me."

"Can we trust you on this one?"

"Of course."

.

.

.

When everyone was sleep, all the lights were off and Friday was hugging her knees, sitting on the carpet, leaning beside the couch when she heard a door creak open and someone walking towards her, kneeling in front of her with a smile, "Are you scared?" Monday asked.

"I've never been out on a different day." she tells her sister.

"All days are the same as any other day." Monday says, although she was unsure of it herself because she was only out on a Monday. "You'll be fine. We're the ones who makes each day different for them."

"You'll have my back right?" she asked.

Monday thought about what to answer for a moment. Then she smiled and leaned close to her sister, still smiling, "Of course. You can trust me to be there with you until you get home safe and sound." she saw that her words alone had calmed Friday, causing her to smile now. Monday knew by then that she shouldn't underestimate the power of her words. "You should rest."

* * *

"Remember, just go to the bank first and spend a few hours in there." Monday says as she finished doing Friday's make-up, making her look perfectly like the Karen Settman they are all pretending to be. "We'll try to do your work and search for possible traces of Sunday, alright?"

"Okay." she replied softly with a nod.

Saturday brushes imaginary dirt off Friday's uniform, "I'll be the Friday in the house." she joked but they both know she meant it. "So don't you worry a thing about getting lost." she said and winked before heading to the computer to take her seat.

Friday turned to the eldest with a worried look and before she could say anything, Monday already figured it out. "Don't trust Saturday to navigate?" she says and Friday nods, making both Thursday and Monday chuckle. "Me too."

"We'll be watching over her so don't worry about a thing." Thursday assured.

As soon as Friday left the apartment, Monday and Thursday's fake smiles faded and they hurried to the living room where Saturday was already typing codes in a notepad tab while Wednesday had her arms crossed behind the current youngest sister. She heard the two returning. "Why did you allow her to go?" she asked. "We all know it was pure luck she found you in that hotel."

"Consider her so lucky that Adrien didn't see her that day." Saturday interjects. "It was almost impossible for two Karen Settmans to enter back the building without being noticed by the doorman."

"It's not just because of that coincidence that we agreed to send her on Tuesday's turn." Thursday tells the two.

"It's because I found out from Adrien's friends that his shift was moved on a Friday." Monday explained. "The last thing I want is for them to meet. I'll need to do Friday's turn this week until we find Sunday."

Both Wednesday and Saturday gave a are-you-really-allowing-this-to-happen look to their other sister. "It would be difficult for us to pretend to be Karen Settman and Monday at the same time." Thursday tells them. "Adrien thinks he's in love with Karen Settman, which is Monday, and for all we know, there are habits and kinks that he expects from Karen."

"Like getting choked during-"

"Enough about that." Monday says before Saturday could finish. She's had enough hearing endless jokes and comments about it. "Just make sure Friday gets through this day fine and well."

"Yes ma'am."

.

.

.

* * *

As Friday went out of the bank after spending a few hours doing quick work so the supervisors won't think Karen Settman's gone lazy after her big promotion. Jerry follows her and blocks the door.

"So you decided to work today, Settman." he started, "Where you off to lunch today? I hope you're free."

 _="Turn him down and leave. He's a waste of our time."=_ Thursday instructs.

"I've got work to do. Go find someone else to waste your time with." Karen retorts and walks passed Jerry who forced a laugh of that comment.

Jerry watched her leave the bank, "I'll get you back one day, Karen, I swear!" he hissed before walking a different direction.

 _="That was a good comeback, I need to quote that to hookers."=_ she heard Saturday said with a giggle, _="Good job on your first day being Tuesday."=_ Monday compliments, making Friday smile as she walked towards an alley where Saturday leads her to go to. = _"One last turn and it's a shortcut to the market."=_

Friday nods and followed Saturday's instructions, but before she could enter the alley, she froze when she heard her name.

"Karen Settman." a bureau agent called and Friday stiffened at the calling of her other name. The other sisters heard this as well. "Come with me please."

 _"Darn, that's a bureau agent."_ Thursday cursed. _"You have to run."_ she ordered but Monday pushed her to the side.

 _"No, turn around. It's only Adrien."_ Monday says. It's assuring enough coming from the big sis so Friday did as she was told, turning to face Adrien Knowles, the man that Monday loves. _"Remember, he's not in love with me. He's in love with Karen Settman."_

All sisters were surprised to see Adrien. But mostly Monday. They all turn to their big sister who froze in shock for a moment, "So your sources were wrong?" Saturday asked but it sounded like she's rubbing on the mistake over Monday's face.

"Ask him what he's doing there..." Monday suddenly says and the rest are not sure what she's planning anymore. "...on a Tuesday."

Friday gulped and opened her mouth to speak, "What are you doing here?" this was the second time she gets to see Adrien in the flesh but it doesn't calm her panicking heartbeat.

"I subbed for one of my friends. I remembered you work here so," he shrugged, "I thought maybe it's okay to see you." he answered.

When Monday heard so, she tapped on her chin as she stared on Adrien's face through the monitor. Trying to think of an angle to fix this.

"She's screwed Mon, she needs to get out of there." Thursday says but Monday shook her head.

"She can try. But-" Monday did not finish when she heard Adrien speak again.

"...so yeah I really wanted to see you."

"You saw me, hooray." Karen says and forced an excited hooray but it sounded way too sarcastic. "But I have to go now."

"Wait Karen!"

"Y- Yes?" she replied and Adrien takes her by the hand.

"Follow me." he whispered, as he tugged her hand to come with him. The sisters listening and watching this turned to Monday for instructions. If this goes well, they don't have to wait for Monday to personally meet with Adrien on a Friday. They can do it now.

 _"Follow him, try to find out if he knows about Sunday's whereabouts."_

Monday, Thursday and Saturday's eyes are glued on the screen, wanting to know what Adrien was up to. Although Monday had an idea, she was hoping it wasn't the case. "Tell me it's the right decision to tell Friday to come with him." Thursday tells her big sis. "I don't like where he's taking her." she said and watched them enter an alley leading to a van parked to the side.

"Adrien may be working with the bureau but he's not bad." Monday says.

"What if Sunday's already taken by the bureau and now they're about to do the same to her?!"

"Sunday will be fine and so will she."

"If-"

Before the argument could continue, Saturday cleared her throat to get their attention. "Sunday might be fine but Friday is about to get shagged." the two sisters turned back to the screen in shock. "He pushed Fri in the van and closed it. Now I think he's kissing her like crazy." she assumed since the camera could only see Adrien's chest and hear his moans.

"Fri, talk to me." Monday asked through the earpiece.

"So much for a good man. All this guy wants to do to Karen Settman is get her laid." Thursday blurts as she raised a brow on her sister. Monday did not retaliate and focused on trying to communicate with their sister on the field.

"I- I'm late for work." the three sisters heard Friday spoke.

"It's lunch time." Adrien replied with a grin as he caressed her cheek. "You know, this is the first time I see you in a different day and you're acting like I'm going to hurt you." he said as his finger now touched her lips. "Are you only in the mood on Mondays?"

" _Gosh you're a whore Mon."_ Saturday exclaimed, earning a smack at the back of her head from her big sis. "What? Adrien spilled your secrets."

" _Negotiate and leave, Fri. Don't let him get to you."_ Thursday instructed this time. Then she turned to her sister to see if she is disapproving this but Monday said nothing.

"Maybe we should just eat." Friday tried to negotiate as Thursday said. Getting laid by this stranger is the last she wanted on Tuesday's shift. But when she tried pushing him off her, he wouldn't budge. Instead she felt something poke her below.

"I like this side of you, Karen." he growled, his hand now around her neck, squeezing her windpipe a bit, "You're so vulnerable for once, and you're lame excuses just calls for me to put it in." he felt her heart race, assuming it was excitement for his dominance, not knowing it was panic. "We're going to make this afternoon worthwhile."

The three sisters saw in the screen, half of Adrien's arm covering the camera and his chest still over their sister. Saturday was biting on her nail, unsure if she's ready to see what's about to happen or turn her back on this and leave. Monday could not comprehend how she's going to explain this to anyone. Her own fantasies is about to be the reason why her sister is going to get laid while Thursday is not happy about this.

 _"Don't let him do it Fri."_ she ordered.

This time they see Adrien's body move forward, assuming that he leaned closer to Friday. When they heard the two moan, it was only a matter of time to accept the fact that the two could be kissing.

"She's doing it." Saturday says in disbelief. "Adrien is all over her, she can't leave." then she looked over her shoulder to check on Monday's reaction to this. "You can't blame her."

"Push him and slap him. That's the only way out now." Thursday tried a different command.

They were all focused on the screen that they didn't notice Wednesday coming back to join them. "Tuesday is all better now. She's asleep. How did the investigation go?" she asked, clueless of the current tension until she saw the screen.

They see two hands on Adrien's chest now, he caught it with his and this time they can see his face clearly when he backed a bit to take his clothes off. Saturday whistled while the two merely stared at the screen. "You've got good taste, Mon."

"What's going on?" Wednesday asked. She heard a low growl from Adrien and weak squeaks from Friday. "Is this part of the plan?"

"Apparently, Monday thought it was a good idea to tell Friday to come with Adrien." Thursday replied with a glare. Wednesday followed that glare to see a hand over Monday's mouth.

"I didn't think this would happen." she tells them. "I'm just worried that if Friday ignores him, he'll get suspicious. If he gets suspicious he'll start investigating us and that would be a bigger problem."

"Much bigger than this?"

 **"Aah!"**

This time they all turn back to the screen where they see nothing but darkness. Was the live feed gone? The sound is still okay. It was probably the loudest sound they heard from Friday. "Talk to me Fri, tell me you're okay." Thursday says.

"She can't really talk to you because Adrien is too close to her. He'll notice." Saturday tries to explain the situation. "He stripped her clothes off, that's why the camera is now facing downward. But I bet she can still hear us."

"Fri. We-"

 **"You're tighter than before, Karen."** they heard Adrien commented. Monday facepalmed and the rest of the sisters darted each other looks before all stares fired back to Monday. "But it fits right in." he moaned. This time they notice the camera is shaking.

 _"Oh dear, he's doing it."_

"Ah!" They heard their sister squeak again.

"Just hold on tighter."

They heard a soft whisper and the camera movement had stopped. "What is it Karen?"

"When was the last time you... and I did this?"

"Almost a month now." he replied with a sad tone, but it quickly recovered and growled as they heard sucking noises that they assumed him kissing or nibbling on their sister's skin. "Just last Sunday, we kissed shortly but then you left in a hurry. Did you forget that easily? Or perhaps you're keeping something from me that's causing your lack of confidence to kiss me back?"

Thursday stomped her feet on the floor in anger while Wednesday cracked her knuckles. "He's a jerk. If he ever pays us a visit, I'll kill him." Thursday declared but Monday held her on her shoulder.

"Calm down. Friday is trying to make use of this opportunity." she tells the angry sister.

"To get screwed while getting information? That's bull-"

"Aah! Aah! Aa-hmm...!" their sister's muffled moans echoed in the room. Along with Adrien's pleasured moans and growls.

Saturday turned away from the screen to ask for her older sisters' help. She does not want to watch this any further. Wednesday also looked towards the eldest while Thursday didn't wait long enough to hear what Monday had to say. "Turn it off." she commands Saturday. "We're not watching the rest of this. Adrien has something to do with Sunday's disappearance and that's it."

Before Saturday could do as she was told, she felt someone squeeze her arm. "Keep it playing. But turn the microphone off." the eldest's decision was questionable.

"Do you enjoy this?! Do you frickin' enjoy this?!" Thursday began to shout.

Wednesday didn't want the tension to rise any further so she stepped between them, turning to Monday. "Monday please. We can't bear hearing Friday suffer out there." she said as they heard the erotic background sounds continue to play through the speakers.

"Then leave. But we're not turning it off." Monday tells them firmly, resulting for Thursday to push Wednesday aside so she can grab Monday by the collar of her clothes. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill my own sister right now."

"We all know Friday is not brave enough to stand on her own out there. The only reason she's enduring this is because she knows we've got her back." Monday retorts. "If we suddenly disappear because we can't bear to be by her side, then she'll shatter." she continued to tell Thursday. "Is it wrong for me to be her big sister in times like these?"

Thursday released Monday at last and the tension finally dissipated. The other two were relieved no violence occurred. But now it's back to worrying as they all look back on the screen where they now see Adrien's pleasured face, his hand caressing their sister.

"I feel like you're a different woman today, Karen." he said as he caressed her by the cheek, "It's like this is the first time we've ever done this. When I kissed you and everything... it makes me wonder, how do you do that, Karen?"

The clothes that Karen was hugging was keeping her bare chest from his. The camera facing him. Adrien however gently pushes her arm away, along with the clothes covering her body. He stared at it with a lustful grin, his hand now cupping her breast. The sisters heard a soft whimper. The camera angle only showing the side of Adrien.

"What are you keeping from me?" he continued to pry.

"I- I..." not knowing what to say, Monday realized her silence was because she was waiting for them to help her.

"Friday, I'm going to need you to trust me on this. Okay? Adrien is not onto our secret, he still believes you're my version of Karen Settman. This is him just flirting." she explained and the three sisters turned to her with a raised brow. Monday ignored them. "Kiss him. Kiss him and tell him that you're not keeping anything from him. Can you do that?"

"What the heck?!" Thursday whispered.

Monday ignored her again but gestured that she be quiet. "Do you trust me, sis? If you do, reach for Adrien's face. If you can't do it, shake the camera a bit." she instructed and the sisters awaited for Friday's response.

"Come on Karen, speak to me." Adrien encouraged. His hand now over her belly. "What are your secrets?"

Adrien paused when Karen cupped his cheek with her hand and leaned close to his lips to give him a short smooch. The sisters who witnessed this gasped in shock while Monday was in disbelief. "Nothing. I promise."

The camera falls down the carpet when Adrien took both of her hands and kisses her knuckles. The sisters were annoyed not to see anything but the door of the van. "I believe you." he says and kisses her in the lips again while his hands began to massage her soft mounds. "I love you Karen."


	4. Unfortunate Events on a Tuesday (Pt 2)

Disclaimer: I do not own What Happened to Monday

A/N: Expect OOCs I don't own the characters. Also, the new guy I'm about to introduce I made him up. Since we didn't really get to see the other sisters spend their day outside, we have no idea what they do other than base it off their personalities

Warning! This is kinda Rated M!

Chapter 003: Unfortunate Tuesday of Events (Part 2)

Tuesday Afternoon

Karen Settman - Friday - was pretending to brush off imaginary dirt from her office uniform but in reality she was fixing the camera, making sure it was angled correctly and still functioning while Adrien was putting his pants on.

"It's really nice to be able to see you again, Karen." Adrien tells her and she was startled to hear his voice. "I hope we get to do this again by Friday."

Friday flinched at the mention of her name. "F- Friday?" she repeats just to be sure if she heard it right.

"Yes. My shift was moved on Fridays instead of a Monday." he says, delighted. "And since you won't have work the day after," he leans close and cupped her cheek with his hand, "we can play more."

="Oh for goodness sake Mon, seeing him right now, we strongly disapprove of him!" Thursday exclaimed angrily as she witness this. "There's obviously nothing he cares for Karen Settman but her body!"=

Friday gulped at the revelation she heard from Adrien while Monday sighed in frustration. She did not spill the secret to protect Friday but now Adrien himself was the one who told her about it. ="Fri I'm so sorry. Let's talk when you get back." Monday tells her apologetically. "You don't have to be nice to Adrien. Just leave him now."=

Before Friday could react, Adrien leaned close again for a goodbye kiss in the lips. One long kiss where his tongue gently teased hers. "See you." Adrien walks back into his van to leave and Karen waved him goodbye and hurriedly left.

The tears she's been holding back started to fall. Her sisters heard her sobs clearly, worrying them more.

="Friday talk to us." Thursday asked. "Come on home." she cooed. They can't give her a hug or put her in their protective arms. She needed to go home first.=

She only sobbed as her reply. This made the sisters more worried than before. They turned to their big sister for help this time. Monday was not certain what she'd say either. The man she loves practically raped her sister for very little information in return.

Monday pulled herself together and walks close to the mic. "Friday, listen to me. Please listen to me honey." she calls her sister. "I'm sorry this happened. This is all my fault, put the blame on me, hate me all you want but please, please come home. You've done your best. The mission is done."

The camera angle moved when Friday slides down and hugged her knees, still sobbing. The sisters awaited her response, giving her time to process what happened. "I want to go home big sis." she tells them in between sobs. "It hurts. It hurts so bad, Mon." she continued to cry out to her big sister.

While she was talking, Monday taps Saturday to get her attention. Then she turned the microphone off. "Find a different path home. If she walks to the usual street, she might see Adrien or the douchebag. Lead her somewhere else." she instructed and turned the microphone back on.

"Doing that." Saturday says and began to type on the keyboard.

"Friday, we're going to look for a different way back. Okay? Just hang tight and you'll be fine. We'll be with you until you get here." Monday comforted her and the woman nods. "You'll be okay sis. I promise."

Ding! "Done!" Saturday says when she found an alternative route back home. A map appears on her screen. "After you pass by the alleys you'll be back to the gate without sweating on it!"

"Fri, just a little more. Can you walk?" Thursday asked and they see the camera move now. "Keep going straight until you see a red door on your right. There's a street, 67th, turn right there."

Friday followed as they instructed, her sobs had stopped and her breathing slowly adjusting back to normal.

But as she walked, someone suddenly pulled her by the arm and Friday's back hit the wall. The camera shook and the sisters were alerted by the sudden shake from the camera. They also heard the sound of her back hitting the wall and her soft groan from the impact.

"Fri, what happened?"

But she was not able to reply because she was staring at the unfamiliar man who pulled her all of the sudden. He was a man a bit smaller than Adrien in height but his was a bit buffer compared to Monday's lover. He was wearing black leather jacket like a real punk in the streets. His eyes reminded her of Tuesday's though, a little teary and red when she had too much pot brownies. "You finally show up, Terry."

="Who?" Saturday blurted.=

The name was not familiar to any of them. Unless one of them also had secrets like Monday did. "Terry, I missed you." he says.

="I'm betting he's Adrien's brother." Saturday says. "What do you guys think?"

"He doesn't look anything like Adrien." was Wednesday's reply.=

Before the man could touch Karen with his filthy hands, she swats his hand away but she did not say a word. She still haven't fully analyzed the situation if this man mistook her for someone or one of the sisters have a secret relationship with the guy.

The man chuckled. "You're still angry because I swapped the pot brownies, huh?" when he said that, every sister quickly knew who he was talking about. "I only did it because I wanted to get your attention. You were distancing yourself from me." he explained as he invaded her personal space. His filthy hands trying to caress what he can. Her arms. Her face. Her hips. Each touch made Friday shiver, quickly reminding her time with Adrien. "Terry, you know I love you don't you?"

"No. No. No." was all Karen could tell the man as she covered her ears and look down. No more. No more of this. "Please no." she mumbled repeatedly.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked, closing the distance between them and keeping an arm around her hips. "Terry?"

While it was happening, Monday and Thursday stomped towards the room where Tuesday was resting. She was eating the now-cold soup that Saturday cooked earlier. She was surprised to see her sisters suddenly come in. "Oh hey. Did she find Sunday?" she asked with a smile but neither of her sisters were smiling. "What did I do?"

"Terry." Thursday calls her and the smile on Tuesday's lips faded. "What the heck have you been doing?" she asked with a harsh tone.

"It's not what you think." Tuesday tried to explain. "I already broke up with him months before we discovered of Adrien and Monday." she wanted to justify. "I also did not use Karen Settman for everyone's safety." she explained further.

"Your boyfriend just showed up in the most unimaginable timing ever!" Monday shouts in frustration. "And he's- he's frickin' touching Friday!"

"No that's not possible." Tuesday says in denial. "I swapped the brownies. Instead of poisoning me, he poisoned himself. He should be dead by now."

"Frick." the two sisters mumbled and ran out of the room.

"Whoa wait!" Tuesday jumps out of bed.

When the two joined Saturday and Wednesday, they were too late to warn their sister that Tuesday's potential boyfriend had a grudge on her. The camera angle was not able to film anything but the floor.

"This is frickin' unfair! We were too late!" Thursday cursed under her breath. They can only hear the man's maniacal laugh and Friday begging him to stop. "We have to go out there." she tells Monday. "Mon, we need to leave this building!"

"We can't leave because Karen Settman left this morning." Monday tried to tell her as calm as she could.

But Thursday points at the screen and sharply pointed out that their younger sister needs help. "Screw Karen Settman. Our sister needs our help. Because frickin' Terry Tuesday over here," she shouts when she saw Tuesday arrive, "didn't tell us about a secret boyfriend she tried to poison!"

"Hey, hey, let's not shout too much." Saturday tells them with a hushed tone. "Everyone believes that Karen Settman isn't here at the moment."

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Tuesday apologized to them all, teary eyed. "I was- I was a teenager when we first met. I was foolish. You can't hold this against me!"

Silence filled the room when they heard something shatter. Not on their apartment but from the speaker they left on. They heard the struggles and a smack afterwards. ="You think you can kill me, wench? Huh?! the man shouts angrily. =

Smack! ="Please stop! Aah!"= then they heard something ripping. ="No!"= slap! ="Quiet!"= and then another slap. ="Quiet I said!"=

Saturday cringed in her seat. She may not be able to see what was going on but the sounds were so clear and loud that she can visualize what was happening. Tuesday remained standing, frozen at what her former boyfriend was doing. Because of her actions, one of her sisters had to pay the price. Monday and Thursday was angry the same as Wednesday. "Monday, we need to kill him." Wednesday says, pumped up to leave the apartment and arrive to the rescue.

Monday was about to reject the idea again but then they heard the man moaning now. He was the only one in pleasure and their sister crying. Monday clenched her fists. If they leave the apartment, they'd be risking their lives. Would they risk their lives to save their sister or sacrifice their sister to save their skin? "We're sneaking out of the apartment." was Monday's final decision.

While they were planning for a rescue attempt, Friday was in a pinch. Her legs were opened wide and his rod was inside of her. Her blouse was ripped for him to see her chest and the blazer she wore was now on the floor. Her skirt was lifted up and her underwear removed by force.

His length was bigger than Adrien's or perhaps he was just rougher than Adrien was. After his first couple of thrusts, he pushed her down and pinned her arms on the floor while he was kissing on her collarbone, not recognizing the scent she had. "You came clean after a couple of months, Terry." he says and locked his eyes on hers. He saw the tears and he grinned playfully. "Aww, don't cry." when he said so, he pushed his length deeper and her body reacted to it, her back arching and her chest pressing on his. Her sobs continued. "I said don't cry, Terry." he said with a laugh as he moved his hips more to tease her.

"No please stop! Ah! Aah!" she begged. Even if she tried to escape and squirm underneath him, he wouldn't budge. It felt as if he were a rock on top of her.

He pressed himself more, his grip on her wrists tightening as he was also pulling and slamming her hands on the floor at his every thrust. "You left me! And then you betrayed me you whore! You really think you could kill me and get away with it?!"

Worse that could happen probably already happened. The man saw the earpiece she had on.

"What is this?"

"N- no it's nothing..! Please don't...!"

The speakers let out a static and a loud boom sound as soon as the earpiece was crushed. The sisters were speechless.

"Monday..." Saturday sobbed her eldest sister's name.

"We just lost another sister." Thursday tells the eldest. First they lost the lovable youngest of the family and now the fragile one.

But it's not their only problem. "If Karen Settman does not come back today, we can't leave this apartment." Monday tells them.

"But we can pretend to enter without Eddie noticing."

"Not for the second time."


End file.
